User blog:Loygansono55/Meatholl VS 723tbone
This special rap battle features two of our very own Wiki users: Meatholl, who has been challenged by 723tbone. Only you will decide who emerges as the victor! Rules *Each verse must consist of 10 lines maximum. Both rappers will perform 2 verses each. *Have fun, it's just a friendly match, after all! Lyrics 723tbone: Lets start this battle with a kick. With this weird pervert who stares at dicks! You're just an annoying quagmire. The only real award you would have is least admired. You dislike life, well we dislike youres We approve you? You're not even close to being adored . You fail at raps you even admitted it. Even without a profile I still look better than you're shit. I'll beat you anytime any day or month. I'll take my TBONEr up you're little cunt. Meatholl: The time has come, to make everybody cry of laughter. Sit down Tbone, It's time to meet a real Master. I'll go easy on you, you have still much to learn. I already got some ice for the upcoming burns. Tbone you challenge me, so when comes the challenging part? You lose loser, I'm Meatholl, I win, time to press restart. I'm Meatholl bitch, and I'm mothafucking swell. I'm also Dutch you moron, so suck my Frikandel. Hopefully NightHawk will ban you again, but this for being sucky. You can call yourself Bad Luck Brian, cause you're the opposite of lucky. You want to be admin so bad, Ha keep dreaming kid. Just accept I'm a God just like everyone else did. It takes you 723 years to come up with something 'good', So fuck off Tboner you loner, I hope that's understood. I'm not a grammar nazi but with you I say NEIN NEIN NEIN. I'm wasting so much time it's nearly a damn crime. Just ask Piet bro, you can't compare to Dutch Power! You always take so long to rap, can we do it within the hour? I watch porn with pornstars, and you suck more than them. So good luck winning this battle with only 1 fucking fan! 723tbone: That rapped sucked you got caught with bait. You say you're a master no? No you just masterbate. You watch porn with pornstars? You're mom does count. You think my raps suck. You must be higher than my bank account. You're last line didnt even rhyme. You're wasting my time. I'll radiate you with my sunshine. This battle is already about to end. You watch porn and well.... I have a girlfriend. You say you're a god? get off that whack! Well at least I don't show people open ballsacks. The only thing I have in common with steak is that we're both hot. You're better than chuck noris... NOT. Everything you say is just pathetic. I guess you act like a pussy because you know you'll never get it. You brag way like you're the best way to much. For like the millionth time Americans beat the Dutch. I beat you with barely any might. I'm more on fire than light. At least gay porn isn't my favorite website That's it you cried you're final moan Here's lies Jorn porn: cause of death got owned! Meatholl: You're saying I suck? Thank you, I try! But I spy, with my eye, a dirty little lie! Say what you want, I'll tell you when I care. You vs my Meaty goodness isn't even a tiny bit fair. I'm the clown here, but we're laughing at your fails. I'll kick you down to Hell, do you want the gory details? You claim you're so good yet everybody votes for me. Time to stop dreaming boy, time to face reality. You say you are what you eat, so how tastes crap? Next time you challenge someone, please know how to rap. Stop crying about who is nice to you and who is fucking not. Nobody cares! They say I'm awesome, and I hear that a lot. Stop thinking you're so boss, you're so fucking arrogant, And all those weak insults aren't even freaking relevant. Look in the comments, you just sealed your fate fool. Never battle superiors, that's the number one rule. You're like a T-Bone Steak, raw on the inside. Permission to ban Meatholl? Permission denied! I'm Spitting my last verse bro,It's time to praise the lord, It will take a while before your 'respect' is back restored. Voting Criteria *Vote purely on how well the contenders rapped, do not make a biased vote. *Judge on how suitable the flow of either contender's raps felt. *Look for references, and not just generic insults, such as 'you suck', which take minimal effort. Who Won? Meatholl 723tbone Category:Blog posts